Même si le ciel tourne à l'envers
by Nova Moriyama
Summary: Matt allait mourir, et il semblait que le principal intéressé n'avait pas reçu la notice d'avertissement. Les organes de Mello avaient cessés de fonctionner tant cette peur le paralysait. Matt ne pouvait pas mourir, car les anges ne mourraient pas. D'habitude. Série de OS
1. Chapter 1

Ce soir, Matt mourra.

Le concerné était un aveugle de son propre destin, et la seule personne à pouvoir le sauver était un aveugle de la vérité. Mello était doté d'un sixième sens que nul ne pouvait théoriser. Un troisième œil figurait sur son front, comme Matt s'amusait à le mentionner. Il percevait que son alter ego avait tissé sur ses lèvres des fils de secrets que même les plus aiguisés des baisers ne pouvaient couper. Matt ne pouvait pas se douter que Mello avait prévu leur faire passer leur plus belle nuit, car elle était la dernière qu'ils ne partageraient jamais. Même dans les cieux ils ne seraient pas réunis, car comme Mello le disait si souvent, son âme était destinée à passer l'éternité dans le purgatoire pendant que celle de Matt était pure depuis toujours.

Ils avaient réviser leur plan des dizaines de fois, et même s'il paraissait infaillible, Mello savait.

Mello savait que cet instant avec Matt serait sans doute le dernier, et il avait beau remuer dans son lit des nuits durant, accaparé par l'insomnie, aucun plan de secours ne lui venait en tête. Mello avait choisi ses idéaux avant la vie de son âme sœur, il faut croire.

Sans bruits hormis pour leur respiration imitant le vent, Mello éteignit toutes les lumières et remplaça l'éclairage électrique des néons par le feu lancinant de chandelles.

\- Dis, tu aimes la poésie?

Matt releva la tête de sa console avec un intérêt feint. Il eut tout de même la décence de baisser le volume de son jeu, et haussa les épaules mollement, comme si elles étaient trop lourdes pour les soulever. Mello s'approcha dangereusement de lui, et retira la cigarette qui pendait au coin des lèvres de son ami. Il en prit lui-même une bouffée, sous les yeux grands comme des soucoupes à Matt, et l'écrasa avec une force insoupçonnée, pareil quand on extermine un microbe nuisible.

\- J'en ai lu un une fois, un poème, continua-t-il. Ce genre de trucs ne m'a jamais intéressé, mais une fois lorsque je fouinais dans des bouquins à la _Wammy's_, je suis tombé sur un qui m'est jamais sortit de là tête, va savoir pourquoi.

\- Il parlait de quoi?

Matt déglutis bruyamment. Mello rapetissait l'écart entre leurs deux corps à chaque syllabe prononcée, les obligeant à partager le même air et le même rythme cardiaque.

\- D'amour déchirant, comme à chaque fois. C'est à croire que tous les poètes de l'univers n'ont rien d'autre d'intéressant sur quoi écrire.

\- C'est que c'est un sujet inépuisable, tu sais. Les hommes ont beau évoluer et devenir plus intelligents, tout le monde reste quand même assez imbécile pour tomber amoureux.

L'expression de Mello se muta d'un coup. À la façon d'un enfant capricieux à qui on aurait révélé l'inexistence du père noël, il recula d'un pas, et s'asseyais à côté de Matt, le regard obnubilé par les flammes dansant avec tant de fougue que la cire en pleurait.

\- Tu veux que je te le dises quand même?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Mello se tourna une fraction de seconde, uniquement pour voler les lunettes à Matt, qu'il posa sur son visage. Mello, de son timbre plus doux que la plus charmante des demoiselles, s'exécuta, faisant perdre la tête à Matt à chaque lettre, à chaque son émis.

\- Plonge au fond du rêve, qu'un slogan ne te submerge…

Matt se rappelle la première fois qu'il a vu Mello, à quel point il lui faisait penser à une grenade : Puissant, solide tout en étant délicat, ravageur, ultime. Dès leurs premières conversations, il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus le lâcher. S'il enlevait son doigt de la détente c'en était finit de lui. Sans Mello, il n'y avait plus rien, hormis les débris de son être éparpillés partout par son absence.

\- L'arbre est ses racines, et le vent du vent…

\- Tu sais…

Mello lui pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas une représentation faite pour en parler avec ses lèvres. Matt devait parler avec son âme, avec son sang qui bouillonnait un peu plus à chaque nouveau verset. Mello caressa avec une délicatesse rare les lèvres de Matt, les redessinant à chaque coup de doigt. Matt avait presque l'impression qu'en les touchant, son ami y écrivait des mots qu'il mettait à sa bouche. Des mots tendres. Peut-être même des mots d'amour.

\- Fie-toi à ton cœur quand s'embrasent les mers…

Les énormes lunettes de Matt retenaient l'eau saline qui s'évacuait des yeux de Mello, qui malgré le regard qui criait à la rescousse, ne demandant qu'une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas se noyer, sa voix restait confiante, restait belle pour le plaisir des oreilles de Matt, ignorant le déluge qui le submergeait.

\- Et ne vis que d'amour même si le ciel tourne à l'envers…

Mello sourit à son compagnon. Le genre de sourire fait par les bébés naissants qui observent les anges. Matt était son ange sur terre, et le serait au ciel, comme en enfer. Il caressa les cheveux auburn de son compagnon, et le fixa droit dans les yeux sans toutefois le regarder. Matt n'avait jamais vu Mello sourire de cette façon. D'une pureté dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable. C'est à cet instant que Matt réalisa que quelque chose allait arriver. Une chose si terrible qui lui faisait déployer son plus beau sourire. Son dernier.

\- Honores le passé, mais fête le futur, et danse ta mort absente de cette noce…

Assis à califourchon sur son pur sang, Mello entoura ses bras pour enfermer Matt dans son étreinte. Il voulait le recouvrir tout entier. Il voulait former un tout qui permettrait peut-être d'éviter sa fatalité.

Matt allait mourir, et il semblait que le principal intéressé n'avait pas reçu la notice d'avertissement. Mello s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, la veille, parce qu'une odeur inquiétante lui emplissait les narines. Un mélange d'air sec comme l'hiver et de métal, mélangé à une odeur de chaire carbonisée. Il s'était penché vers le corps endormi de son compagnon, et réalisa que cette odeur émanait de lui. Était-ce son sixième sens ultra développé, ou une paranoïa injustifiée, mais Mello eut comme premier réflexe d'imaginer le pire. Ses organes avaient cessés de fonctionner tant cette peur le paralysait. Matt ne pouvait pas mourir, car les anges ne mourraient pas. D'habitude. Il continua sa sérénade, désormais incapable de dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix.

\- Ne t'occupe d'un monde où l'on est héros ou traître…

Matt avait rit avec une faible intonation. C'était trop beau, c'était trop tendre. Toute cette scène était trop à l'opposée de Mello. C'est à cet instant que des cloches tintèrent à ses oreilles. Cloches funéraires ou cloches nuptiales, il ne pouvait pas les discerner avec précision, trop hypnotisé et déconcentré par l'envoûtement que provoquait Mello sur lui.

\- Car Dieu aime les Hommes…

Il l'aimait. Mais pas assez pour le sauver, il ne le pouvait pas. Tout ce qui était en son pouvoir se résumait à cette dernière nuit. Il ne pouvait même pas rivaliser avec Near, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec Dieu? Mais il aimait assez Matt pour lui faire comprendre qu'en plus de dix ans d'amitié, il avait plus compté que tout. Plus que cette soif de victoire contre ses rivaux, plus que ce désir de pouvoir, plus que son honneur de surdoué. Plus que sa vie, sans doute.

\- Et demain la Terre.

Mello se tut pour de bon et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou d'un Matt confus. Plus que la confusion s'insérait en Matt une attraction incommensurable envers son idole qui lui semblait depuis toujours si inaccessible. Matt resserra son étreinte, ils ne se lâchèrent pas de toute la nuit.

\- C'est un chouette poème, murmura Matt. J'aimerais bien en entendre un comme ça à tous les jours.

Mello pleura, et Matt aussi.

Il avait hélas compris.

Merci pour votre lecture et surtout, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Le poème récité par Mello est du fantastique poète américain E.E Cummings que je vous conseille d'aller lire dans sa langue d'origine. Il est tout simplement renversant! Ceci conclut ce petit _one shot _sur mon _ship_ favoris de tous les temps (je ne me lasse jamais de les imager tous les deux!). J'en ajouterai probablement d'autres qui les mettront en scène, mais ce ne sera pas une histoire linéaire (les _one shot_ auront plus ou moins de liens entre eux)

Je serais ravie de lire vos commentaires/critiques pour m'améliorer et savoir ce qui vous a plut, prenez soins de vous,

N.M xx


	2. Je t'attendrai

NOUS VIVRONS AVEC ASSEZ DE TEMPS POUR AVOIR TOUJOURS PLUS DANS NOS MAINS

_Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rien demandé en particulier de toi. Ta présence me suffisait. Le fait que tu sois là, que tu me parles, que tu respires, tu sais, rien que ça me suffisait. Mais je crois ne pas être aussi patient que tu le crois. J'aimerais juste parfois être libre tu sais. J'ai l'impression parfois que c'est au dessus de moi. Comme un oiseau maintenu en cage qu'on aurait coupé les ailes, ou, encore, je sais pas, comme quelqu'un devenu aveugle après avoir fixé trop longtemps la lumière du soleil. Et le pire, vraiment le pire, c'est que tu ne me demandes rien. Jamais une fois tu ne m'as obligé, ou menacé de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est simplement moi, l'idiot, maintenu à la gorge par une main de fer que je tiens moi-même.. Je dois être maso, tout compte fait. N'empêche que cette prison que je me suis bâti à partir de toi va me tuer. Je respire ton air purifié, je bois tes paroles sacré, je ne vis que pour avoir le privilège de te côtoyer. Et ça me tue Mel, je te jure. Tu as fini par t'accoutumer au fait que je serai toujours prêt à tout faire pour toi, que ce soit de prendre un vol jusqu'au Japon rien que pour tes caprices de supériorité ou me jeter dans une mission suicide pour te faire triompher. Merde. Je me suis fait ennemi de l'humanité pour toi, tu t'en rend compte? Bon je me plains mais, tout ça en vaut la peine. Les souffrances que tu m'engendres sont parfois plus douces que les plus langoureuses caresses que je t'imagines me faire. Mais le temps court vite, et il a passé trop rapidement devant moi pour que je l'attrape. T'avoir pour moi prend trop de temps. Je ne peux plus simplement me contenter de t'avoir à côté de moi. Je te veux, là, tout de suite, dans mes bras, prêt à t'attraper peu importe la vitesse à laquelle toi tu passeras, je suis prêt pour toi. Et si j'étais doté de quelconque pouvoir divin me permettant d'arrêter le temps, je l'arrêterais pour toi. Mais je ralentis au même rythme que ma durée de vie et je sais qu'il ne me restera bientôt plus beaucoup de temps. Tu m'avais dit, justement une fois, ivre de victoire d'avoir le fameux Death Note en ta possession ou d'alcool, je ne sais pas trop, qu'il nous fallait prendre notre temps, parce que la vie passait à un temps fulgurant et que plus longtemps nous attentions, toi et moi, plus longtemps nous serions réunis, et notre ligne d'arrivée serait la lus belle de toutes. Je suis certain que tu ne pensais pas que j'attendrais aussi peu longtemps. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que la plus importante promesse que je t'ai faite est celle que je ne pourrai pas tenir. Mais un jour nous vivrons ensemble. Nous vivrons sans toute cette pression mise envers nous pour exceller. Nous vivrons avec assez de temps pour toujours en avoir toujours plus dans nos mains. Et la vie sera plus belle. Un jour, toi aussi tu ralentiras, et j'espère que tu penseras à moi quand tu seras sur le point de t'arrêter. Car je t'attendrai. Parce que même si je suis en train de me briser, mon cœur surtout, j'ai donné beaucoup pour toi, et je te donnerai toujours tout, parce que j'en ai pris beaucoup, moi aussi. Et même si tu m'as ouvert ton âme, que je suis le seul auprès du quel tu te confies, je sais quand tu mens, et ça aussi, ça me tue. Ce n'est ni tes mots ni ta gestuelle qui te trahissent. J'aimerais être poétique et dire que je vois le mensonge à travers ton regard, mais c'est tout aussi banal et ordinaire que le fait de le savoir. Parce que je peux te prévoir, et personne ne connait la tempête Mello aussi bien que moi. Je peux prévoir les averses à des kilomètres à la ronde, et je peux ressentir dans le fond de mes tripes les rafales de vent mensongères qui m'affligent de leurs secousses à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche pour les déferler. Je prévois tes mensonges; je ne me laisse par contre jamais asperger par tes averses, je m'y suis habitué, je sais comment contrôler l'orage. Ils ont beau me percuté à chaque fois, par exemple, la fois où tu as quitté la Wammy's sans même m'en informé. J'ai su te pardonner, comme je l'ai ensuite fait pour toutes les autres choques que tu m'as cachées, parce que je t'attendais, et encore une fois je le ferai. Tu paraissais bien, tu sais, avant qu'on se sépare pour tout mettre en place. Je suis heureux que ce soit la dernière image que je garde de toi. Comme à ton habitude, tu étais beaucoup trop bien vêtu pour la tâche que nous allions exécuter. C'est du toi tout craché. En bout de ligne, je m'égare et je fais des liens avec tout et n'importe quoi, et toi-même tu dois être ennuyé et perdu dans mon baratin, mais je tenais juste à te dire, que malgré tout, malgré toutes ces choses que nous n'avons pu faire, malgré tout ce que je déteste d'une telle intensité que je finis par les adorer, malgré le temps si court qui nous a été alloué, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver d'une fin aussi douce et éthérée; une fin en sachant que j'ai vécu dans le même monde que la personne que j'ai le plus aimé._

_Je dois y aller. J'entends les sirènes se rapprocher, et je sens qu'ils ont prévu la totale pour…_

La tonalité a coupé. Veuillez enregistrer votre message de nouveau.

_Merde, mon temps a été écoulé._

Il arrêta sa voiture à mi-chemin_, _leva les bras en signe d'abandon, et tenta vainement de prendre l'arme derrière son dos, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité au moment où son corps sera criblé d'une vingtaine de balles.

Ceci conclut ce deuxième One shot! J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Comme je l'ai dit, les OS ne sont pas tous reliés, même si dans ce cas-ci, on pourrait voir celui-ci comme la suite logique du premier. Bref, encore une fois merci pour votre attention, en espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain!

N.M xx


End file.
